My Secret
by Fang-Nick-Ride
Summary: Secrets and Lies, Heartache and Heart-break thats how the world is living. Life is hard especially when it comes to Her World. She needs him, he need her, but will they ever get together?


**So I have got the idea for this by listening to a few songs.**

**The flocks ages and names are different. I'll explain more in a sec. Do they have wings? Well we'll see.**

**Maximum - Aleria 'Ali' Ride - 17, Fang - Nicolas 'Nick' Batulard - 17, Iggy - Jeffery 'Jeff' Griffin - 17, Dylan - Craig Perren - 16, Sam - Kyle Hope - 16, Gazzy - Zephyr 'Zeph' Ride - 15, Lissa - Alexandra 'Alex' Hart - 17, Nudge - Emily 'Em' Martinez - 16, Ella - Carrie Ride - 16, Angel - Krystal 'Kry' Ride - 13, Total - Scratch Ride, Valencia - Ellen Ride - 43, Jeb - Harry Batulard - 47, Anne - Hanne Martinez - 39, Roland - Dave Griffin - 52, Brigid - Ginny Cobalt & Ari - Jake Batulard - 13  
**

**Summary - Aleria and Nick have been best friends since they were two. When new girl Ginny Cobalt wins his heart the day before Aleria was about to tell Nick her biggest secret her heart is smashed and avoids Nick. He doesn't know that his tomboy best friend is crazily in love with him. If he did, he'd never have gone out with Ginny, because he is madly in love with Aleria. The winter ball causes secrets to be told and hearts to be broken. Will Nick and Aleria ever get together, or will it be heart ache and heart break?

* * *

**So Nicolas and I had been best friends until she'd arrived I hated her. I was in love with him, but to him I was his stupid, tomboy best friend. Was is the keyword in that sentence if you didn't realize. Ever since Ginny came into the equation I left, avoiding him. It's not like he seemed to care but Jeff's been saying different. It's been a year since I've properly spoken to Nick, I still cry myself to sleep with memories of sitting by the dock watching the starry sky, the moments when we were meant to be in bed but we snuck out to be with each other. I was going to tell him my biggest secret, and no not that I was in love with him, something bigger, but now he'll never know.

He doesn't even hang out with his 'old' friends. Except Jeff because him and Jeff live next door. But even Jeff says he's different, see it's not just me. He hangs out with Ginny and her friends. The girls were all sluts and the guys were not very nice. His popularity left him, leaving me and my friends popular without him. It wasn't how it used to be but we all dealt. Even his brother, Jake, barely knew who he was.

I hated what my sisters and friends forced me into wearing today. Told me I had to do it, Nick would notice me again. I said I didn't need it but all of them, used the Bambie eyes on me. So I walked into the school with my girls flanking me wearing, a black pleated skirt that came to mid thigh, a gold sparkly tank top and black flats. They curled my hair, forced me to wear mascara, silver eyeshadow and red lipstick with a shiny gloss on top of it.

The guys jaws all dropped open. Jeff was the first to speak, Nick was next to him, his back to me, talking to Ginny. "Um, hey are you a new spitting image of Ali with an opposite personality?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah Aleria, I mean seriously." Craig demanded.

"Well the girls used the Bambie eyes on me." I growled before mocking a sniffle.

Nick turned round and his eyes widened. A smirk formed on his normally expressionless face. I ignored him as my friends surrounded me, all talking about the ball that was coming up in two months. I was not looking forward to that, it was like the season of Bambie eyes. In Krystals creepy way she seemed to read my mind like normal and laughed. I grinned at her. A song was playing through my mind that I'd heard that morning and I wanted it out, but then an idea played in my mind. Boy that would be a burn but hell it would be fun.

"And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,  
Wondering what he don't see in me."

"That isn't the proper lyrics." Carrie stated.

"I know." I grinned at her.

"ZOMG! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She squealed.

"Probably not." I sighed.

"You can sing, Emily and Craig can play electric guitar, Jeff can play the drums, Kyle and Zephyr can play bass guitar, Alex can play piano and acoustic guitar, Krystal and Me can be back up singers and we have a band. Oh wait, Jake he can..." Carrie was cut off by Jake.

"Pick your songs cos I know what you can sing. I mean I've known you lot for years, through Kry and Zeph."

I grinned as the bell rang. I hugged Carrie before walking with Jeff and Kyle to English. I linked arms with Jeff as we walked, having a laugh with him and Kyle. Jeff had become like a replacement best friend, Alex had always been my friend and she was my best girl friend. But her nor Jeff will ever know me like Nick had. No one would. I felt the tears fill my eyes but I clenched my hand into a fist. My nails dug in cutting my palm, cutting through the fresh scabs. I had to stop living in the past.

"He's a git Ali, forget him. C'mon Ali, forget the guy, he's obviously no longer your best friend. He forgot you within the matter of a day, you have to get over that he's no longer your friend." Kyle mumbled.

I snarled at him. That's the problem with Kyle, he was a good friend but he says the wrong thing at the wrong time sometimes. But what he said cut through me like glass. A single tear fell down my cheek. Jeff gave me a one armed hug.

"I realize that, Kyle, you didn't have to throw it back in my face. You didn't have to remind me that my ex best friend ditched his tomboy, 'no feelings' best friend for some skank. And I'm only dressed like this cos of the freaking Bambie eyes. I cry myself to sleep cos according to Nick, I have no Freaking Feeling!" I was ranting, my voice louder than I wanted it to be. I then whispered "He broke me Kyle. He was my best friend. He cut through my apparent non existing heart."

What I hadn't realized, was that Nick was right behind us, and heard every word.

**Jeff's pov**

Huh?

**Kyles pov**

Oops

**Nicks pov**

Aleria looked hot, today. Her and my old friends were planning on forming a band, without me. I deserve it. I ditched Aleria but she didn't want what I wanted. And then when I heard what her and Kyle were talking about, it killed me. I would try and get away from Ginny but she was impossible to escape. Jeff knows and promised to never tell Ali, but I saw him giving her a one armed hug, a tear sliding down her cheek. It made my blood boil, that should be me, not him. But I messed up our friendship. I'd have to sort it. That would be harder than you'd think.

* * *

**Good or bad. Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
